


Too Much Is Never Enough

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall Horan, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Niall Centric, No Angst, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Fuck!” It escaped Niall's mouth, and Niall swore he felt Liam smile against his neck. Harry kept mouthing at the sensitive skin and Niall was biting his lips so hard they would probably be bruised. Liam nuzzled his neck and his beard was scratching Niall's skin deliciously. Niall wondered how it would feel between his legs. Would it feel as good? Better? Maybe he wouldn't like it, no, he was sure he would love Liam's beard scratching his pale thighs while Liam left bruises all over them.





	Too Much Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, someone asked for a Harry/Niall/Liam threesome with bottom!niall so this is exactly what you are getting. 
> 
> If anyone is curious as why I used both the "established relationship" and "getting together" tag it's because Harry/Liam are already together and they add Niall to the relationship. I also did not tagged Harry and Liam's relationship because even if they are in an established relationship their is only minor interaction between as they are both focused on making Niall feel good.
> 
> I don't think I have ever written such a long sex scene before and I have to say I am quite proud of myself on this one and hopefully you will enjoy it!

Niall woke up feeling overly warm and confused. He didn't recalled falling asleep sandwiched between Liam and Harry. Liam was plastered on his right side, his arm splayed across his chest, his strong hand on high his ribs, his thumb millimetres away from his nipple and his face in the crook of his neck. Harry was on his left side, their legs were entangled and he was holding Niall by his waist. 

It wasn't the first time they all fell asleep like that while watching a movie, it was a normal occurrence between them. All the boys cuddled a lot, Niall had also fell asleep with Louis or Zayn before. The only problem was that Niall had never woken up hard before. He had never gotten aroused by cuddling innocently with his best mates. And Niall knew this wasn't just a regular morning wood. No, his dick was painfully hard, pressing against his pants and tenting his joggers. Niall carefully lifted his head and looked down, there was already a dark patch staining the front of the sweatpants where he was already leaking precum. He needed to get out of bed and run to the bathroom to wank but he needed to do it without waking up Liam or Harry.

When Niall tried to move, they both tightened their grip on Niall. Harry's hand and somehow found its way under his t-shirt and his thumb was caressing the sensitive skin of his hip. Niall turned his head slightly to look over at Harry. He was still sleeping. Moving his head had been the worst idea, or maybe the best Niall wasn't too sure at this point, because it had let more space for Liam's face and his damp lips were pressed on the side of his neck and his warm breath made Niall shiver. None of this was helping with making his erection go away. Liam moved his head and his beard scratched Niall and Niall involuntary moaned. His eyes widened and he bit his lips. 

They couldn't wake up to Niall moaning and hard only because they were cuddling. They would think Niall was a perv and be mad at him and they would never cuddle with him ever again and they would probable tell Louis and Zayn and they would also never cuddle with him because it was just weird to get aroused by your best mates.

“Niall I can hear you think, stop it,” mumbled Liam directly against his neck and this time Niall was able to bit his lips before he moaned, or maybe he just hadn't stopped, he didn't know. Liam moved his hand and his thumb brushed over Niall's nipple, sending shiver down his spine. Niall's nipples weren't even that sensitive, but between Harry's fingers still rubbing circles against his hip and Liam's lips on his neck, a simple brush of Liam's thumb against his nipple was ready to throw him over the edge. Niall really needed to get out of bed before he made a fool of himself and came in his pants like a teenager. Niall tried to move again but his friend's grips on him was too strong.

“Niall s'too early, stop wiggling,” slurred Harry on his left, his warm breath hitting the side of his face. Niall's own breath was getting ragged and he tried to swallow a few time. Maybe if he stopped moving they would fall back asleep and Niall would be able to leave the bed without them noticing. Liam moved his thumb again and if the first time had felt like and accident, this time it felt deliberate with the way Liam's thumb was circling his nipple. No, Niall was imagining things, surely he hadn't slept enough or maybe he was still sleeping and this was all a dream. He would wake up alone in bed and not on the verge of humiliating himself. 

Harry's hand slid lower on his hip and Harry's forearm was now barely an inch away from Niall's dick, if he woke up he would feel Niall's dick, there was no way he wouldn't noticed what was happening. Harry's nose was poking his cheek and suddenly Niall felt Harry's lips moving on his jaw. It didn't felt like an accident, Harry was kissing his jaw and he slowly moved lower to the skin under his ear.

“Fuck!” It escaped Niall's mouth, and Niall swore he felt Liam smile against his neck. Harry kept mouthing at the sensitive skin and Niall was biting his lips so hard they would probably be bruised. Liam nuzzled his neck and his beard was scratching Niall's skin deliciously. Niall wondered how it would feel between his legs. Would it feel as good? Better? Maybe he wouldn't like it, no, he was sure he would love Liam's beard scratching his pale thighs while Liam left bruises all over them. 

Niall needed to stop this trains of thoughts now, he felt like he was taking advantage of his friends who clearly were not in their right mind, they probably thought they were each others and not Niall. Niall was not dumb, he knew Liam and Harry disappeared in each others room often and surely they were not only watching movies or playing video games. But it was none of his business, plus it wasn't affecting the band so why would he have cared about it? Except he did. Niall was not jealous, not exactly. He was envious maybe, because he would love to have someone in his life even if it wasn't a boyfriend or girlfriend, just someone he could be intimate with. Niall had never been one to have one night stand, he had a few but it wasn't his thing and having a fuck buddy would be a great idea but when you toured the world, unless it was someone in the entourage of the band it was impossible. Louis and Josh could have been great option if they were not straight and both in relationship with amazing girls. As for Zayn, he wasn't straight but he was also in a relationship with someone. And now, Liam and Harry had each others, really Niall was happy for them, but he was also a bit envious. He was envious and now he was also confused. 

Niall was brought back to earth by Liam's voice, “I told you to stop thinking,” he said, sounding much more awake than the first time he had talked and Niall felt panic boiled in his chest. Liam nipped at the skin between his neck and shoulder and Niall whimpered. 

“Let us take care of you,” Harry said from the other side and Niall’s heart skipped a beat. Take care of him, what was that supposed to mean. 

“It means we want to make you feel good, we want you Niall,” Liam explained and shit, did Niall had said that out loud of did Liam was now able to read mind? Liam giggled next to him and Niall was pretty he hadn't talked this time but he was also sure Liam couldn't read mind. 

“No, I can't read mind, I just know you very well Nialler,” said Liam, giggling again, “so, what do you say?” 

Niall took a deep breath, he needed a second to clear his head because it was never something he had thought about, well if you excluded late night wank alone in his bunk, imagining what if would feel to have Liam's cock up his arse and Harry's mouth on him or vice versa, Niall was not picky as long as they touched him. 

“Hey, if you don't want to, it's okay, we won't be offended,” said Harry, his voice soft as if he didn't want to scared Niall.

Niall took another deep breath.

“I want to.” There, he had said it, he wanted his friends as much as they wanted him. As soon as the words left his mouth Niall felt Harry's long finger against his face, gently turning Niall's head toward him. Niall couldn't blink, he was hypnotized by the way Harry was looking at him. Harry smiled softly and gently pressed his lips against Niall's. They were soft and warm and Niall moaned when Harry slipped his tongue in his mouth. Niall brought his hand up and tangled his fingers in Harry's curls, keeping him as close as he could. Harry's kisses were intoxicating and better than anything he had ever imagined. He felt Liam's hand making its way under his t-shirt and caress his chest. He pinched one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger as he pressed open mouth kisses on the back of Niall's neck. Niall was feeling dizzy, it was one thing to fantasize about Liam and Harry touching him but it was another to have their hands and mouths on his body. Niall broke the kiss with Harry, he needed to breathe. Liam smiled against his skin, he could feel it, and with just one hand he turned Niall's body so he was now facing him. Liam was so strong Niall wondered if he would be able to hold him and fuck him against a wall. 

“Hey,” Liam said softly when Niall looked at him in the eyes. Liam licked his lips before he closed the gap between their mouths. Kissing Liam was different than kissing Harry, it was messier, there was something more urgent in the way Liam was kissing him. Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and brought it on top of him completely, Niall clumsily planted his knees on each side of Liam and brought his hands up to hold onto Liam's face, his fingers carding through his beard. Liam rolled his hips and Niall could feel he was just as hard as he was. 

Niall noticed Harry moving next to them but he had no idea what he was doing until he felt Harry behind him, his deft fingers pushing his t-shirt up. Harry was kissing his spine and caressing his sides with the tips of his fingers. Niall broke the kiss with Liam and let his head fall against Liam's shoulder. Liam's hands were on his thighs tracing patterns and Niall grounded his hips against Liam, making him groan. 

“Your skin is so soft,” murmured Harry in his back, still kissing him and Niall whined, low in his throat.

“What is it, babe?” questioned Liam, lifting Niall's head from his shoulder. 

“Too much clothes,” replied Niall, making both Harry and Liam chuckle. 

Harry got off the bed and rapidly removed his sweatpants and t-shirt, letting them in a puddle next to the bed. Niall looked at him and sucked in a breath. Harry was beautiful, Niall always knew that but there was something different about seeing him naked with his hard cock flushed red and, yes there was already precum at the tip and Niall felt his mouth water at the sight. He made a grabby hands motions toward Harry and Harry laughed.

“Be patient, love,” said Harry and Niall pouted. Harry jumped back on the bed and lifted Niall's t-shirt up again, this time Niall lifted his arms and let Harry undress him. Liam took him by the hips and laid Niall on the bed. Harry was sitting on his calves looking at Liam hovering over Niall's half naked body. Usually Niall would have felt self conscious but there was so much love in the way his friends were looking at him he knew he didn't have to be and he didn't felt the need to hide. 

Liam started my kissing Niall's forehead before kissing his cheeks and nose, Niall giggled when Liam's lips pecked his nose and Liam kept kissing him. Kissed his lips but he broke the kiss when Niall tried to deepen it. He kissed his neck, sucked a mark high on it, Lou would bitch at him when she had to hide it the next day but Niall couldn't care less. He turned his head and extended his arm toward Harry and Harry entwined their fingers. Squeezing Niall's hand gently. Liam kept getting lower, he kissed Niall chest, stopping to lick and suck at his nipples until they were hard. Niall whimpered when Liam's lips closed around one of them. Liam let his beard trailed down Niall's check until he reached his bellybutton. Liam sucked another mark, on his left hip this time. Now Liam's face was hovering over his clothed cock and Niall sucked in a breath when Liam pressed a kiss on the bulge. Niall could feel Liam's warm breath even through his joggers. Harry brought Niall's hand up and kissed his palm and it helped Niall stay grounded. He watched Liam hook his thumbs in the elastic band of his sweatpants and underwear and slid them down in one go. Liam threw the clothes on the floor, leaving Niall completely naked on the middle of the bed. 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful,” said Harry, letting go of his hand to touch his thighs and Niall felt himself blush all over. Harry leaned in and kissed the bruises Liam left on his hips, his mouth was very close to Niall's dick, laying hard on his stomach, oozing precum making his skin sticky. Liam got off the bed and removed his clothes while Harry was busy leaving kisses on Niall's skin. Niall turned his head to look at Liam and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“He's hot, right?” said Harry and Niall nodded, his eyes fixated on Liam's cock. Niall had heard rumors about it and while they were slightly exaggerated Liam’s cock was still pretty huge, bigger than anyone Niall had ever been with. 

“I know,” whispered Harry, “you'll love the way he will feel inside of you, unless you don't wanna bottom which is fine too,” added Harry rapidly.

“No, no I want it, fuck!” replied Niall and Liam licked his lips slowly. He climbed back on the bed, both Liam and Harry were on their knees on each side of him and Niall didn't know what to do. He wanted to do everything at the same time. He wanted to touch Harry and feel Liam on his tongue, he could feel his jaw aching just from thinking about it. 

Niall yelped when Harry leaned in again and licked a broad stripe on the underside of his cock, his lips closing around the tip and moaning loudly when precum hit his tongue. 

“Fuck Liam, he tastes so good,” Harry said, his lips moving across the sensitive skin of Niall's dick. 

“Yeah?”

Harry nodded and Liam leaned in and suddenly there was two mouth on his cock, kissing and licking. Niall had never felt something like that before. Niall moaned when Harry's long fingers wrapped around his length when Liam took him in his mouth, sucking hard while Harry was stroking what didn't fit in Liam's mouth. Liam's plush lips felt like heaven around him and Harry moved his hand to Niall's balls and replaced his hand by his lips. Liam was sucking hard on the tip and Harry was licking all around the shaft, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside. Niall wouldn't last very long not after being hard for a long time and now with two mouths on him he was ready to explode at any moment. His thighs were shaking and he felt the muscles in his stomach tightening. 

“Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna come,” warned Niall. Suddenly Liam and Harry’s mouth were on the tip, their tongue messily swirling around it, it was one of the hottest thing Niall had ever seen in his life. It didn't take more for Niall to start coming. His come was dribbling down Liam and Harry's chins, their lips were red and puffy, shiny with spit and come. Harry moved away first, sitting back on his calves and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Liam cleaned Niall's cock with his tongue and kept licking at him until Niall felt over sensitive and pushed his head away. Liam sat back in the same position as Harry and smiled at Niall who was still trying to catch his breath. 

“It was good?” questioned Liam, stroking his cock lazily and Niall suddenly felt selfish. He had one of the best orgasm of his life but Liam and Harry were still hard. Niall moved his hand to touch Liam but Liam bat his hand away.

“Was it good?” he asked again.

“More than,” replied Niall. 

Liam and Harry smiled softly and Niall smiled back.

“What do you wanna do now?” asked Harry.

What did he want to do, this was an excellent question and Niall suddenly felt overwhelmed they gave him the choice. 

“I don't know,” he replied his voice low, looking at his chest. 

Harry moved closer to Niall and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “It's okay babe, we can decide if you prefer.”

“Please.”

“How about you sit between Harry's legs while I finger you open and then we can decide who will fuck you first? Does that work for you?”

First. Niall shuddered, he couldn't wait to feel them both inside of him and he couldn't believe his luck. They both wanted him the way he wanted them. This was the best day of his life. Niall remembered they were probably waiting for his answer before they do anything so he nodded and watched Liam walk to his bag while he settled between Harry's thighs. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and let his fingers on his stomach. Harry took Niall's soft cock between his fingers and stroke it gently, it was too soon for Niall to get hard again but it still felt great. Niall sighed and let his head fall back on Harry's shoulder. Liam sat next to them and dropped lube and condoms on the bed. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Liam sat between Niall's legs and gently put his hands on Niall's ankles, he bent Niall's knees and pushed his legs apart. Niall had never felt more exposed in his life but he trusted Liam. Niall heard Liam open the bottle of lube and suddenly there was a finger probing at his hole. Niall tensed in Harry's arms and Harry drew circles on Niall's stomach with his fingers.

“Take a deep breath, baby,” said Harry and kissed Niall on the side his his neck. 

Liam kissed the inside of Niall's thigh and Niall moaned loudly, he was right he loved the way Liam's beard felt on his thighs. Liam’s finger slowly pushed in, to the first knuckle only and he let Niall get used to it. Liam knew it had been a while for Niall and Niall was grateful Liam took his time. When Niall relaxed, Liam kept pushing his finger, it slid in and out with ease. It felt good and Liam was so gentle with him, Niall moaned loudly when Liam's finger brushed his prostate. His dick twitched against his belly and Harry took it back in his hand. After a few minutes Liam added a bit more lube and slipped a second finger in. Liam sucked a mark on the inside of Niall's thighs, mixed with the feeling of his fingers slowly pumping inside of him and Harry's hand on his cock, Niall was shaking. 

“Fuck babe you look so hot like this, you're taking my fingers so well, can, can I-”

“I think he wanna eat you out,” interrupted Harry and Liam groaned. 

Niall nodded and Liam leaned in, his tongue tentatively licking between his fingers. Fuck fuck fuck! Liam speed up the pace of his fingers as his tongue was licking broad stripes over his hole. Niall's dick was taking more and more interest in what was happening and Niall didn't want to come again before he had a dick up his arse. He pushed Harry's hand away.

“Just don't wanna come too soon, not yet,” Niall whispered when he noticed Harry was looking at him with an eyebrow arched. 

Liam inserted a third finger, they kept brushing against Niall's prostate and it was driving him crazy.

“Liam, Li, I'm ready,” Niall cried out, he needed a cock inside of him now. 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, still pumping his fingers inside Niall, scissoring him gently.

“Fuck yes, I am, I am Li, please.”

Liam removed his fingers and Niall suddenly felt empty. Liam wiped his fingers on the comforter and moved up to kiss Niall. 

“I think you should started with Harry,” Liam said, he's smaller than me and-”

“Heyyy,” Harry said, trying to sound offended by Liam's words but Niall could see he was trying not to laugh. Liam laughed and leaned over Niall's shoulder to kiss Harry. 

“How do you wanna do it?”

“I wanna see you,” said Niall as he moved from between Harry's legs and let himself fall on the bed next to Harry. Harry was stroking himself back into hardness and Niall's mouth watered.

“I wanna, I want to blow you, before, please.”

“How could I say no when you ask so nicely,” replied Harry. Niall crawled between Harry's legs and replaced Harry's hand with his. He immediately wrapped his lips around the tip and twirled his tongue around the head. Harry moaned loudly and Niall kept stroking what didn't fit in his mouth as he started to bob his head up and down, feeling Harry getting harder in his mouth. It was messy, Niall had saliva dribbling down his chin and Harry's precum filling his mouth. 

“Ni, babe, you're gonna need to stop or I won't be able to fuck you.”

Niall let go of Harry's cock with a wet pop and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled lazily at Harry as they exchanged place on the bed. Niall was on his back with Liam laying next to him. Harry gently pushed Niall's legs in the air, hooking them up over his shoulders. Liam grabbed Niall's hand and squeezed it tight. Harry opened a condom and rolled it on himself before opening the lube, making himself slick. He positioned his dick at Niall's hole, rubbing it with the head of his cock and when he started to push in, Niall felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs. He squeezed Liam's hand and turned his head to kiss him, he needed something to distract him. It's not that it hurt but it was uncomfortable. 

“Are you okay?”

“Ye-yeah, keep going,” stuttered Niall.

Harry gently caressed Niall's thighs and kept pushing in slowly until he bottomed out. Niall let out a long sigh while Harry gave him time to get used to the stretch. 

“You, you can move,” said Niall when the burning sensation started to fade.

Harry braced himself on Niall's thighs and he pulled back almost all the way and he pushed back in just as slow as the first time. This time it felt better and Niall was happy he decided to go with Harry first. He's pretty his body wouldn't have been able to take Liam. Harry kept his thrusts shallow, his dick sliding easily in and out now.

“Fuck Niall, you feel so good around my dick, so tight and warm babe. I don't know how long I will last. Fuck Liam you're gonna love the way he feels, it's so good,” Harry babbled as he kept thrusting, he had his eyes screwed shut and his mouth was hanging open.

Liam had let go of Niall's hand and he was caressing Niall's chest, his fingers toying with his nipples. Niall was panting, broken little sobs escaping his throat everytime Harry was hitting his prostate.  
Niall didn't want to come yet, it was too soon he needed to last. He wrapped his fingers at the base of his cock, holding tight.

“Don't wanna come yet,” he slurred when Liam looked at him questioningly. Liam nodded and bat Niall's hand away, replacing Niall's hand with his. 

“You're doing so good babe, taking Harry's cock but you wanna come on mine?” asked Liam.

“Fuck Li, not helping,” moaned Niall and Liam chuckled and he tugged at Niall's cock a few times, his thumb smearing the precum around the tip. 

“I know but you're a good boy, you're not gonna come yet, I know you can last.”

Niall whimpered and he felt pride bubbled in his chest when Liam called him a good boy. Niall had never thought he had a praise kink but maybe he did because he really wanted to be good for Liam and for Harry. He wanted to prove he was good and he could last. 

Harry changed the position of his hands, putting them behind Niall's knees and pushing his legs toward his chest, bending him in two. Harry was thrusting faster and harder, Niall knew he would come soon. 

“Harry, Haz, I want you to come on me,” Niall said. He had no idea where this was coming from but he needed this, needed Harry's come marking his body. 

“Fuck!”

Harry pulled back and Niall whimpered at the loss, he felt so empty suddenly. Harry removed the condom and threw it somewhere on the floor. Niall let his legs falls down on the bed on each side of Harry and Harry started to jerk his cock over Niall's stomach. It didn't take long for Harry to come with a long cry. Stripes of come hit Niall's cock and belly. Harry kept stroking his cock until he softened in his hand and he fell next to Niall on the bed, a soft and tired smile on his face. 

Harry trailed his fingers in his come on Niall's stomach and brought it to Niall's mouth. Niall eagerly took the finger between his lips and sucked on it, moaning. Niall had his eyes closed and he startled when he felt a tongue on his belly. He opened his eyes and saw Liam licking all traces if Harry's come. Liam licked a stripe on his cock and it twitched under Liam's tongue. 

“Are you ready for me babe?”

“Yes, I uh, I reckon I'd like to ride you,” said Niall and Liam smiled. He moved from where he was laying and sat against the headboard. 

“Come here,” he said gently and Niall walked on his knees and straddled Liam's legs. His thighs were feeling sore from the way Harry had bent him in two and he wondered for a second if riding Liam would be a good idea but he really wanted to. Liam opened the lube and poured some on his fingers.

“Just want to open you up a bit more,” said Liam as he pushed two fingers inside of Niall. His fingers were shorter than Harry but thicker and they felt good. Niall let himself fall forward, his forehead against Liam's shoulder, he was mouthing at the skin while Liam was scissoring him.

“Can't wait to feel you around me, you feel so good on my fingers,” said Liam as he brushed the tip of his fingers against Niall's prostate. Niall bit on Liam's shoulder when Liam did it again. 

“Ok, I think you're ready.”

Niall nodded and Liam grabbed another condom on the bed. Niall watched Liam open it and roll it down his length. Liam poured a bit more lube on his cock and Niall positioned himself over Liam. He held himself on Liam's shoulders and he started to lower himself on Liam's cock. Oh! Liam was feeling different, Niall felt like he was being split in two. The burning and stretching he had felt while Harry was fucking him was nothing compared to the one he was feeling now. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into Liam's shoulders. Harry was by his side, gently rubbing his back. 

“Look at you taking Liam's cock like a champion, you're doing so good babe, keep going,” whispered Harry in his ear and once again Niall felt proud and he kept sinking lower on Liam's cock, he knew he could take him all. Liam's hands were holding his hips, keeping him from going too fast and Niall sighed when he finally bottomed out. He had never felt so full in his life, Liam felt even bigger inside of him. Liam moved his hands from his hips to his face and kissed Niall.

“You're such a good boy, taking all my cock like that, now take your time, no need to move yet,” Liam said against Niall's lips. When the burn started to diminish Niall rolled his hips experimentally and Liam moaned. Niall rolled his hips again, it felt good. Slowly, Niall lifted his hips and sank back down. Niall wrapped his arms behind Liam's neck and soon he was bouncing hard and fast on Liam's dick, hitting his prostate every time. Liam had his hands on his hips, holding him so tight Niall would probably have fingertips shaped bruises later but he didn't mind, he wanted them. Liam was meeting each of his thrust and Niall had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling. His thighs were burning but he had never felt so good in his life. Niall was aware of Harry moving next to them. Harry walked on his knees and placed himself behind Niall, he snaked one of his arm around Niall's waist and got ahold of Niall's cock, stopping it from slapping on his belly with each thrust. Harry started stroking him hard and fast, following Niall's rhythm, it was uncoordinated but Niall couldn't care less, it felt good. He knew he wouldn't last very long now that Harry had his hand on him. Harry swiped his thumb over the slit and it was over for Niall, he clenched hard on Liam's cock, stopping his movement as he exploded on Harry's hand and Liam's stomach. Niall was trying to catch his breath when he remembered Liam still hadn't come. 

“I don't know if I can move,” Niall whispered and Liam took him by his hips, trying to move him, “no don't, I want you to come in me, please but I can't move, don't feel my legs anymore.”

“Don't worry about this babe, I've got you. You've been so good, let me do the rest,” Liam replied softly, his thumb rubbing circles on Niall's hips. 

Liam gripped Niall's hips firmly and lifted his legs as he started to fuck hard into Niall. Niall was holding himself tight against Liam, his arms locked around his shoulders. All you could hear in the room at this moment was Liam's moan and Niall's ragged breath. With one final thrust Liam stilled his hips and he emptied himself in the condom. Slowly and as gently as possible, Liam lowered Niall on the bed between him and Harry and he slipped out of him. Niall’s body felt like jelly and he was glad he would have all day to recover because he wasn't sure he would have been able to go on stage the same night and you couldn't really cancel a show because two of your bandmates fucked you. Niall chuckled to himself. His eyes were half closed and he watched Liam discard the used condom while Harry walked to the ensuite bathroom. He came back almost immediately with a warm washcloth in his hands. He climbed back on the bed and started to clean up Niall. 

“M'tired,” slurred Niall.

“Sleep babe,” replied Harry, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“Don't want you to leave me.”

“We're not going anywhere babe, I promise,” said Liam and Niall believed him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in a second, feeling more sated and relaxed than he had felt in a while.

(Spoiler: They live happily ever after!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you guys likes it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
